


Keep fighting

by Sophia73



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: "why do you fight?" "I don't know" “You do. A part of you does. I’m not asking Celaena why she kills, I’m asking Aelin, why she’s still here, why she didn’t die with her parents, or when she was in the red desert, or in the mines, or in the duel. Why are you still here? With me, with us”Where Sam lives, what would happen? new plot, sort of. I will update tags as I go.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Sam Cortland, Ansel/Ilias, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, sam cortland/ nehemia ytger
Kudos: 5





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Rowan and Aelin are endgame, Tags will change.

Celaena Sardothien lifted her chin and walked into the Salt Mines of Endovier. 

After a year of slavery in the salt mines of Endovier, Celaena Sardothien was accustomed to being escorted everywhere in shackles and at sword point. She was treated just like any other slave there. As she was dragged up stairs and through halls, but she didn’t fail to see that they passed the same place over and over. Celaena stayed dead silent and walked, noting every weapon around her. And taking in the outfit of her escort. She was led to a room and guards opened and her escort nodded. He led her to the center of the room and bowed at the male standing there.   
“I’ve brought her” He said   
“Thank you, Captain Westfall,” the male said. Captain? Celaena looked at the captain and saw the badge and knew then she was standing in front of the crown prince of Adarlan.   
“Bow to the prince” an older man behind her said. Who was he to tell her what to do.   
“She does not need to bow, a bow is to show respect. I understand that you would bow, but I do not think that Celaena Sardothien would respect me or my family.” The prince said. Celaena noted the tone the prince used, it was direct and firm but not harsh. “This is her?” the prince asked captain Westfal.   
“Yes, I’m Celaena,” She said. Her voice came out harsher and more rough than she wanted.   
“How old are you?” The prince asked.   
“18. And how old are you prince” She said staring at him. She could feel some shock from the guards around her. 18 was very young and no one really knew her age but she knew people thought of her as older.   
“I’m 19. Are you sure? I would have thought that you would at least be older”   
“Don’t always trust what others tell you.” She said with a smirk. The prince looked her up and down and circled her.   
“I thought I asked you to have her cleaned,” The prince said.   
“There was no time,” The captain said.   
“Well no need, she can get cleaned later.” He said coming to stand in front of her. “You have never tried to get out of here? I have heard stories of you, and I when I was told you never tried to run I was a little surprised” He said.   
“Whoever told you I never tried to run is a fool.” She said her hands in fists beside her.   
“So you have tried to run” He mused, he didn’t seem to realize how big a mistake that could have been and that she shouldn’t be standing here.   
“Your highness,” She said trying to hide the mockery in her voice. “Do you realize how big that fact is? That I am still here, standing in front of you. Why doesn’t the captain tell you about it” She asked.   
“I was told it happened not too long ago. She killed her overseer and twenty-three sentries before she was caught. She was only a fingertip away from the wall” The captain said and she saw some of the guards around them tense. The prince didn’t seem phased so she said.   
“Do you know how far away I got?” no response. “From where I was it was three hundred sixty-three feet” She bragged.  
“And…” Prince Dorian said  
“You know that the guards here are to shoot at five feet, or less” Captain Westfal said. And the prince's eyes widened.   
“Why am I here anyways?” Celaena asks. It was a bold question but she wanted the answer.   
“So bold. You're here because I have an offer” The prince said. 

Celaena Sardothien stalked down the halls of the glass castle of Rifthold. The heavy sack clenched in her hand swung with each step. Despite the hooded black cloak that concealed much of her face, the guards didn’t stop her as she strode toward the king of Adarlan’s council chamber. Everyone she passed knew who she was and what she did, and her title. As the king's champion she out ranked most of them, in fact there were few in the castle that she didn’t outrank and even fewer that didn’t fear her. She walked in and bowed. She looked at who was in the room and noticed that it wasn’t just Chaol, Dorian and the king in here today. There were two others, two men. She couldn’t tell who they were as guards stood in front of them.   
“Rise” The king said. “Is it done?” He asked. Celaena said nothing as she pulled out a head and tossed it forwards. “Good, now for your next mission I have been offered some help” The king said and the guards parted and Celaena saw the face of her former master and… Sam. She was trying so hard to stay in control of herself. Sam was alive. He was somehow alive.   
“Celaena, how I’ve missed you” Arobynn said.   
“So you know her. You failed to bring that up” The king said, and she could see Chaol and Dorian tensed, and the king looked over. “Did you two know as well”   
“He’s my uncle” Celaena lied. She used the lie that she and Arobynn used to always use before.   
“Ah. Okay, now back to what I was saying. This mission you will be working together. You will leave and talk about it in your room. Your payment is in there. Captain Westfal go with them, I need a debriefing, later” Chaol nodded and led Sam and Arobynn out of the room. Celaena started to follow before the king said, “You stay here.” She listened and stayed. “Do you know Acher Finn” She nodded. “Need him dead, he’s part of a movement to kill me. No questions, just dead”   
“Just him or his clients too” She asked, no feelings in her voice. She knew Acher, but how did he become part of this? She didn’t really care anyways.  
“Just him. For now. You have one month at most” He said.   
“I won’t need that long. He’ll be dead as soon as I see him.” She said and left. As she walked down the halls to her room she watched as the maids and guards parted for her. After she was at her room she stopped and took a breath. She entered the room and saw Chaol standing by her bed, Arobynn and Sam both sitting at the table.   
“How did it go?” Chaol asked as she took off her hood.   
“Fine, he fought,” She said.   
“Did anyone see?”   
“Relax, I know what I was doing. No one saw, his wife if somewhere in the sea chained to her husband, or what's left of him. Bitch was yelling that she never wanted to leave him.” She said rolling her eyes, making sure she never looked at her master or at Sam.   
“We heard that his killer was found and killed,” Chaol said.   
“Well that was a lie. So stop worrying, you and Dorian all you do is worry.” She said.   
“You have had your debriefing now, you want to know why I’m here?” Arobynn asked.   
“Why not,” Celaena said. At her door was a knock and she went to open it as Arobynn said.   
“Well, I was only told about a girl named Ansel,” He said and she froze. “So you know her?” He mused. Dorian was at the door, she let him in and turned to face the king of assassin’s.   
“We trained together that summer you sent me away” She said.   
“And I’m sorry about that. She has sent a message for you, she wants you to meet her back in the dessert and kill the rest of the assassin’s”   
“Ansel would never do that” Celaena said  
“Are you sure? Because she was the one to turn her back on you and didn’t she try to kill you?” Arobynn said smiling, He was planning something and it started with him getting under her skin, and no matter how much she tried he was doing exactly that. Everyone else in the room turned to her, none of them knew what happened. She never told anyone.   
“She owes me her life, she would never be so dumb as to ask me to go back there. She knows what happened there. If you want the silent assassin’s dead, then just tell me that. I know Ansel would never ask me to go back” Celaena said.   
“Why? Is there any reason?” Arobynn asked. She was starting to lose her temper. It was a long day and he was not helping.   
“Not that you need to know,” She said. “What is it you want me to do? Tell me straight up.” She commanded   
“Looks like nothing happened to that temper of yours over the years” He said. “The silent assassin’s. I you to get them to work with me” He said  
“Why?” She raised her eyebrow.   
“Don’t you think it would be nice for us to work together? You also know how the king is ruling and he thinks that having them work with us would be useful. I still remember when you came back that fall. How much stronger you had become. And now since you work for the king I can’t send you out and about and Sam is always working here” He said. She tensed  
“Why me? Sam clearly has time to come with you here, so why can’t you send him?” She asked not making eye contact with anyone in the room.   
“They know you, and from what I was told you saved their lives. It would be smarter to send you, and I’ve asked the king, he wants you to have guards and help. As you know he doesn’t trust that you’ll come back” Arobynn said getting up.   
“Why would I not. I’m working for him for a reason” She said.   
“And what would that be?” He asked, her hand reaching her sword.   
“If you heard about that summer you should know why I stay,” She said. She looked at the time, Nehemia was going to come down in 20 minutes. She had 20 minutes to get this over with and get them all out.   
“I’ll pay as well as the king,” He said.   
“If you think it’s for money, you're wrong. Money was never an issue.” She said.   
“Would you do it to save Ansel again?” He asked. She froze her hand, grabbed her sword and she attacked. Chaol held her back as she dropped her sword and stepped back. “So you would”   
“If you lay a finger on her. I will kill you.” She yelled. The guards outside her room opened the door and checked in. Chaol just waved them off.   
“It’s too late for that” He said and showed her a picture of Ansel, she was chained. Alive and well but drugged and chained. She opened the folder he held out for her and saw more, she was ruling. She was the queen of the wastes. And when Celaena looked more at the pictures she saw what she was planning, someone was going to attack her kingdom. Celaena knew who it was too, Arobynn had planned this out a long time ago. He knew about her summer long ago. He knew about Ansel.  
“When do I leave?” She asked, throwing the folder at him.   
“As soon as possible, if you want me to call off the attack” He said.   
“Tonight. I leave tonight.” She said, pulling her hood back on and left her room. She ran into Nehemia on her way out. She told her about what happened and she understood and let her be. Celaena left the castle and went to kill Acher. Right now was the best time, her head was filled with other things so killing him wouldn’t hurt, she wouldn't flinch. This time she was going to kill him, she hasn’t killed anyone the king wanted her to, but now she wasn’t in a space of mind to think of a way to get him out of here.

She came back to her room long after dark. Long after dinner, she showed the king Archer and left. She entered her room and saw that even though Arobynn had left Sam, Dorian and Chaol still were there.   
“You want to know what happened with Archer or not?” She asked Chaol.  
“You killed Archer?” Sam asked, his voice the same as she remembered it.   
“I did. Easy. Clean.” She said.   
“I don’t care about him. Why are you agreeing to this?” Chaol asked.   
“Ansel. She was a girl I trained with. You know about that summer. She was a spy. I spared her life when she was found out. I don’t hate her, she was smart and very skilled, more skilled than me when we met.” Celaena said. “I don't care what Arobynn asks. I'm saving her life, again.”   
“Why?” Dorian asks.   
“She is only a part of this because of me. We met and we became friends, fast. We were close. This is my fault she’s part of this, she never asked to be.” She said as she looked through her pay from the king. It was more than he said. Arobynn added more to it for sure.   
“I hope you remember the part where he told you about having guards and help” Chaol said.   
“I’ll be fine. If anyone comes it’ll be harder. They know me and only me, if I bring someone they’ll ask questions. And no guards. If one guard follows me I’ll have the prince of the silent assassin’s cut open their throat” She said.   
“And what about the ‘help’ part?” Dorian said.   
“Why do you care” She asked.   
“Because, the three of us are to go with you,” Sam said. And she froze. Fuck. This was not going to work. Something was going to happen.  
“Then go pack. We leave in two hours.” She said  
“We’re all already packed. You forgot how long you were gone for.” Chaol said. She sighed.   
“We’ll leave in one hour than,” She said.   
“Your eating first,” Dorian said.   
“I’ll eat when we’re on the boat,” She said. No one put up a fuss after that. Celaena looked at the bag that was sitting under her pay, it had that suit that Arobynn had made her. It had a letter on it. There are a few changes, but it should fit better than when you were 15. He had written. She grabbed it and went to change. “You all might want to shower first too.” She said remembering her visit to the dessert those years ago. 

Celaena came out of the shower and stood in front of her mirror and was getting ready to cut her hair, until the door opened and Sam came in. She dropped the knife and ran to him. She threw herself at him and he hugged her back as he tried to stay standing.  
“How?” She asked. It was the question on her mind from when she saw his face this morning.   
“Arobynn. It was fake. He saw you as a threat and wanted to break you. I gave myself up and he faked that death. That night, I went back to the keep and Arobynn had found someone that looked and sounded just like me, and killed him. He hid me for years. Then he started to send me out again, and had me hide most of my face. I understand now how bad it was.” He said kissing her head. “I can see now that those mines seemed to do nothing to you.”   
“Just gave me scars” She said pulling him into a kiss. “Your real.”   
“I am. I’m here” He said, keeping her close. She had forgotten how much she missed him these past few months, with the killings and Dorian and Chaol. She knew both of them liked her, but now Sam was here and there was no question who she would pick.  
“Ready to go?” Chaol asked from the otherside of the door.   
“One sec” She called pulling away from Sam to go cut her hair. Sam opened the door and Chaol and Dorian stood there waiting.   
“Why are you cutting it?” Chaol asked  
“Desert is hot as hell. Last time I ended up cutting it tree times” She said as she watched the hair fall to the ground. It was now only shoulder length, as she tiede it back, she made sure the eye of Elena was still there and followed the boys out. 

They were able to get to the desert by midday.   
“Let's wait until night” Chaol said   
“No, we go now. Everyone should be finishing their runs by this time” She said looking at the red sand  
“We’re going to die out there right now,” Dorian said. Celaena was still unsure how he got his dad to let him come along.   
“You complain now. I did this for a summer, you won’t die” She said rolling her eyes.   
“You survived a year in those mines. Where most don’t get past a few months, so no comparing. I’m staying here.” Chaol said.   
“Then we stay for one hour and then we go,” She said sitting down. They stayed there for an hour and then they left. Celaena was leading the way but then she just stopped.   
“Why’d we stop?” Sam asked.   
“We never find them, they find us” She said. They didn’t have to wait long, before Celaena saw movement. She stood up and did something with her hands. The movement was repeated and Celaena ran over. She came back later with a man. “Boys this is Ilias” She said. “Ilias, this is prince Dorian, Captain Westfal and Sam Cortland.” She said. Ilias did something with his hands and Celaena did something back. He nodded and Celaena picked up her bag and followed. They were set up in one big room with four beds as Celaena had asked for.   
“What do we do now?” Chaol asked.   
“We rest until tomorrow, and at lunch go meet the king again.” she said. “I need to get something” as she left the room. Celaena was unsure if Ansel left anything, or if anything of hers was kept. But she went to their old room and she did find something. Ansel's sword. She took it and went back to her room. They all ate and then went to sleep. 

Celaena woke at dawn to find that all the boys were also all up. She went and changed and was on her way out.  
“Where are you going?” Dorian asked.   
“Training, I’m already late” She said. All three boys followed her as she saw Ilias.   
“Are you still as good as before?” He asked. The first time he spoke so far.   
“We’ll see” She said as she grabbed her buckets. “We run to the oasi and fill up the buckets then come back” She explained. And made sure the boys knew where they were going she and Ilias took off. It was harder than she remembered, but she was still able to keep up with Ilias and was able to beat him back. She and Ilias caught their breath, and then went out to find the prince, guard and assassin.   
“How… did… you … do ...that?” Sam asked as she and Ilias held their buckets as they headed back.   
“Do this for one summer and see what happens” She laughed “Relax I did so much worse than you when I got here.” she said  
“Oh… how bad... were you?” Chaol panted. Celaena was about to answer before Ilias did.   
“She took the whole day to run it, and still ended up passing out” He laughed.   
“Let's go meet the king.” Celaena said. Once everyone was changed into something more fitting they left. Ilias and Celaena were talking with their hands the whole way. They saw the king and Celaena bowed. The king made some hand movements.   
“It was no problem.” She said. “But I’m not here to stay, I am here for a reason” She paused, not sure how to say it, so she used her hands. Even if she wasn’t the best the king understood that it was hard to say in words. He made some movements to Ilias and the prince made some back. Then Celaena added something and the three of them all ‘talked’.  
“Okay can someone tell us what’s happening?” Chaol said.   
“And this was why I didn’t want anyone to come.” She said. Going back to her movements. After a while she bowed and she led the boys back to their room. Once she was sure that no one could hear them she sighed.   
“Okay, so they don’t want an alliance with anyone.” She said.   
“All of that and the answer was no?” Dorian said.   
“We didn’t only talk about that. I asked if they would at least fake an alliance and Ilias said he would, so he’s coming back with us. But before we head back the king is sending for Ansel. Using my name. We’re to meet her at the market place not too far.” Celaena said.   
“When?” Sam asked.   
“Three days from now” She said.   
“What do we do till then?” Chaol asked.   
“We can train. I at least loved training with them. Or tomorrow I can take you to the meeting spot and we can but some things” She offered.   
“We are going shopping tomorrow then” Dorian said.   
“Make sure you don’t bring anything of value there. I’ll bring the gold” She said. She went to her bag and pulled out her suit and looked at where she had the Stygian spider silk she had put there. She was happy to see that it was still there even after all these years.  
Three days passed and after the trip to the market everyone stayed at the castle. Celaena spent her days with the assassins, Dorian had gotten books so he spent his days reading. Chaol and Sam trained away from everyone else. Once Celaena was ready to go she grabbed her thing and the boys followed suit and they met Ilias outside as they headed to the market. Ansel was waiting right where she left Celaena when they came here years ago. Ansel looked the same, wine red hair, mahogany eyes and her freckles.   
“Your grace” Celaena mocked as she bowed.   
“Well, hello again bitch” She said. “I see you still get a lot of attention” She said, looking at the prince, guard and the two assassin’s she had with her.   
“Well, can’t help it. You read the letter?” She asked  
“Of course” She said, pulling it out. Celaena made some movements with her hands to Ansel and she understood and nodded. “Lets go. I can’t wait to meet this ‘master’ of yours” She said as they headed out back to the glass castle. “And to see this castle of yours” She said to Dorian.   
“Who told you about that?” Dorian asked.   
“I’m a queen, and your kingdom is attacking mine. I think I would know something about it.” She said.   
“You leave someone in charge?” Chaol asked.   
“Of course. They have orders enough for a season if not longer” Ansel said.   
“You won’t be away for that long” Chaol said.   
“Well, this one was only to stay for one month and it took a season before she left” Ansel joked. “Did you make them run?” She asked Celaena.   
“I did, they only ran half of it though” Celaena said. The two girls got along well, for people who each had tried to kill each other.   
“You still got it?” the queen asked.  
“Not like before but yes” She said.   
“Then I want a race. The other side of the desert. And we wait for the boys there” She offered. Celaena accepted quickly and they each gave their bag to someone. Celaena to Sam and Ansel to Ilias, and it seemed to Celaena that both of them seemed to let the past die at least for a while. Celaena was in her suit of Arobynn and Ansel was in a similar suit, just less weapons, so to make it fair Celaena handed Ansel her sword that she left when she took off. And they counted down and each took off so fast that no one could see them after they passed the first dune. Ansel was slower then Celaena but she never fell back far enough to lose sight of the king's assassin. Celaena made it to the other end before Ansel but the queen was there within minutes after Celaena. They were able to talk about the letter somewhere the boys wouldn’t hear. They had a plan and a very well thought out plan, as they were dealing with Arobynn and the king of Adarlan. After Ansel asked Celaena about her time since they parted, she had heard about what happened and wanted to know the full story.   
“You did what?!” Ansel yelled as the boys came over. “You should be dead” She said   
“Tell me something they don’t say to me whenever they’re mad” Celaena said, taking her bags from Sam.   
“How did you put up with it. I yell at my guards for talking at me” Ansel said.  
“Oh I yelled. But I mean the poison helped numb that feeling and I guess when your life is in danger that it kind of forgets about that” She said.   
“You really should stop getting poisoned, you know. Or at least stop letting people poison you” She said as they got on the boat and headed back.   
“You think I like being poisoned.” Celaena said, rolling her eyes.   
“You're an easy target to poison. I know first hand. And you're not the best with poison. You even cheated in that test” Ansel said.   
“You cheated!” Chaol and Dorian yelled at her.   
“Well, yes and no. Elena told me something and I listened and it worked” She said.   
“You lucky no one saw it,” Dorian said. The rest of the way back everyone hung out in pairs. Dorian with Chaol, Ansel with Celaena and Ilias with Sam. Sam was able to pick up on some of the hand movements over the ride home. Dorian and Chaol talked about what to do next and everything that could go wrong. Ansel and Celaena talked about everything, from hair to kills, to boys to plans. They talked with their hands and their voices, but before they were back the boat was stopped by someone. The six of them went to check what happened and Celaena saw Rolfe, and his ship. She also saw salves, not a few but a lot. She could tell, she was once one of them. She went back down and grabbed a sword and went up. No one tried to stop her, Sam even held Chaol back from stopping her. Sam knew what she was going to do, he knew the deal she and the pirate lord made.   
“So, trading slaves?” Celaena asked. Her voice was dark, she had her face covered and what wasn’t fully covered was hidden behind her hood.   
“Who are you girl? Think you can take me on?” He said, pulling out his sword. “So I’m trading slaves no big deal. Not like there's anyone telling me not to. That person is dead.” he said.   
“How do you know?” She asked, everyone looked over at Sam waiting to know what this was about.   
“She made a deal with him a while ago. You all know the story of the 200 slaves. And now after Endovier she would be crueler.” Sam said in a low voice.   
“She was sent to Endovier, no one can come out of that place alive.” The pirate said.   
“Is she now?” Celaena said, pulling off her hood and mask.   
“How…? There’s no way” The Pirate lord said.   
“Oh there is a way. And I still remember that deal we made. And since you have broken it, I guess I can finally kill you” She said.   
“No one lives in the mines. Who are you? You can’t be her.” He said in shock as she lunged at him. They fought. Celaena had the better technique and was swiffer, but compared to Rolfes' size and strength she had no advantage. They kept at it until Sam picked up a sword and cut Rolfe’s leg. The pirate lord fell back and Celaena pinned him.   
“I am Celaena Sardothien, and you are right no one should be able to live past what I have but I’m here and proving everyone wrong” She said and cut his arm just like the one she got from that night. She unpinned him and went to the slaves.   
“What are you doing?” Rolfe asked as he tried to get up.   
“Freeing more slaves,” She said. She looked over at the slaves that looked at her with wide eyes. “Can anyone understand me?” She asked. No one answered. “No one can understand me?” She asked again. By now the others were on the deck. She said it in Eyllwe and most of them answered. She was able to find someone who knew who to captain the ship and she gave them the key to free themselves from the pirate lord and let them go. One mother with two small kids said something to her, it was too fast for Dorian to understand but whatever she said Celaena smiled and her reply shocked the rest of the slaves. They all bowed to the assassin and left. “You will find your own way back” She said to Rolfe. She went back to her room. Ansel and Sam followed her. Dorian told the captain to keep heading back towards Adarlan. After Chaol, Ilias, and Dorian all went to find Celaena.   
“What did that woman say?” Chaol asked.   
“That Nehemia would be proud and that Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was alive.” She said and that last sentence had everyone in silence.   
“And what did you say back?” Ansel asked  
“That I know Nehemia would be proud and that the long lost princess is indeed alive.” She said. She was lying, she had told them that she was the princess, and the slaves all looked at her eyes and saw the truth. But telling Dorian and Chaol that would be a mistake.   
“No you said something about yourself, I know it. I hear you and Nehemia talk. I know I heard you talk about yourself.” Dorian said.   
“I told them that I met the princess, and that's how I knew she was alive.” Celaena said, fixing her statement.  
“When?” Sam asked  
“Right before the mines.” She said.   
“That doesn’t mean she’s still alive,” Ansel said.   
“I have yet to hear anyone claim that they killed her ever since I was freed” Celaena said.   
“We'll be back in a few hours, we should all get some sleep.” Chaol said. And the boys all left the room, Ansel and Celaena each went to their side of their room. 

Sam came to wake her up, as Ansel had been up for a while now. Half hour or so was when she had heard the queen get up.   
“Morning” Sam said, kissing her hair.   
“We’re here?” She asked, trying not to fall back to sleep.   
“We are, now come on” he said. And she got up and slipped into her suit and they all headed back to the castle. 

After everyone was in their rooms Celaena was called into a meeting with the king, Nehemia, Ansel, Dorian, Chaol, Arobynn, Sam, and Ilias.   
“Aelin Ashryver Galathynius is alive.” The king said. “Do you know where she is?” The king asked her.  
“No, my king” She said. She couldn’t. She was bowing on the ground before them all. Because she had kept it from them, that they’re biggest threat was alive. (And right under their noses, she was so thankful that Arobynn hadn’t been the one that had found her, but that Ben had found her. Arobynn just took her in and trained her)  
“Do you think you could find out?” He asked  
“Yes, my king” She said. She was very careful of her words.   
“How long would it take?” Arobynn asked.   
“Unsure. She has been hiding for so long.” Celaena said.   
“Look me in the eyes and tell me how long” The king said. Celaena raised her head.   
“Not long,” She said. And she saw the king figure it out.   
“Kill her!” the king yelled. The guards held everyone back, and she was rushed.   
“Father! Stop!” Dorian yelled.   
“Fine. Stop.” the king said. “So tell me princess how you survived? I was told that you and your parents were killed” the king said.   
“You killed my parents alright. I woke up in their blood. How I lived is a question I ask myself everyday” She said. Her hands were pinned behind her back by a guard and she had a sword at her neck. She looked at everyone else in the room as they just looked at her, none of them figuring it out.   
“Where’s your army?” The king asked.   
“I have none” She said  
“Stop lying” He said  
“I’m not. When do you think I had time to train an army? I’ve been here for most of my life. And no one else knows it’s me” She said.   
“Then tell me why. Why people know you're alive? Why people stand behind you, you have nothing to offer. Why people hope that you’ll rise again. Tell me why!” The king said standing up, as he raised his voice louder and louder.   
“People stand behind me because even if I do not know them they're tired of you. Of how you rule. They see me as a weapon, a weapon against you. But I guess they put hope in the wrong person. You can kill me, right here. This time you can make sure I die. Make sure that I won’t rise again. Isn’t that what you want?” She asked. Just a little longer, and she would run. She would break free and run.   
“What’s going on?” Dorian asked.   
“Look at her eyes. Don’t you see” The king said and Aelin lifted her face to them. “Ashryver eyes, same as her cousin” The king said. “You hid yourself well,” the king started. “But all good things must come to an end. And so will you” The king said.   
And that was her cue. She elbowed the guard holding the sword to her neck, and kneed the guard that was once pinning her hands. She grabbed the guards weapons as she ran out of the castle. She ran fighting off anyone that looked ready to attack her. And she ran, she ran so fast. She didn’t know where to go, but she ran to the one place she could go. Her apartment. She knew Sam didn’t use it, as he lived with Arobynn, and that no one had bought it. So she ran and locked herself in. She sealed every way in and out. Of course she knew that that meant she would lock herself in, but she didn’t care, she needed time to think. She stayed there for a day before she heard knocking, it started at the door then moved to the windows.   
“Elentiya. Let me in please” Nehemia said in Eyllwe. Aelin walked over to her door and opened it to find only the Eyllwe princess standing there. She came into the apartment as Aelin locked the door. “Why didn’t I see it? Your eyes, there a dead give away. Elentiya, you took a big risk by winning that dual with Cain. But why? You could have told me, you could have gotten yourself killed and then what? The only person that could save the world would die and no one would know. You know my people have always loved you and your people, that I would never hurt you.” Aelin said nothing. “Elentiya, why do you fight?” She asked  
“I don’t know” Aelin said in Eyllwe even though Nehemia was speaking the common tongue.   
“You do. A part of you does. I’m not asking Celaena why she kills, I’m asking Aelin, why she’s still here, why she didn’t die with her parents, or when she was in the red desert, or in the mines, or in the duel. Why are you still here? With me, with us” She said.   
“I have to,” Aelin said, still in Eyllwe. Her voice was small, but there were no feelings in it. No spark of hope, or of fight, or of sadness, nor of happiness. Just blank.   
“Why? No one’s making you” The princess said   
“The world is. They count on me. Their hope is only alive because of me. If I die, if I stop, all that dies. And I fail the world” Aelin said now in the common tongue.  
“Then keep fighting for a little bit longer, just enough to get out of here, to learn about your powers, powers you know you have. Powers that people tell stories about. And fight until you can’t. Fight for not only the world, but for me. Fight for a reason, I know you have one. Everyone does. Everything everyone does has reason, some might be dumb or bad reasons but they are still reasons. You can keep fighting for a bit longer. I know you can. You may no longer have your powers, at least not here, but you will always have something to give, and you must always have a reason to live and to fight. I don’t care what you do, but you must have a reason behind it. You can turn yourself in, but as long as you have reason, I don’t care. But know that even though people are counting on you, that can not be your reason to fight.” Nehemia spoke in Eyllwe and Aelin could tell it was from the heart. She spoke with passion, but a goal.   
“I’m not strong enough.” Aelin said she would never break, but she would bend. She would never break but she could snap. She might not break but she could shatter and break the world instead. “Tell me, why do you fight?” She asked her friend.   
“I fight for you.” She said. Aelin just looked at her. “I grew up hearing about your family, and after I heard about you. My kingdom always believed that you lived, that there was no way you died. My kingdom was not as strong as yours and they knew of your strength, that you were the heart of your kingdom. They knew your family bloodline, they knew your powers, your wildfire. And even if they were told they were wrong that you were dead they refused to believe, and I believed with them. I knew that you had to be alive, because all stories need a hero that when the world is at its most low and darkest time, a hero would rise. So I fight for you, for what you stand for” She said. “I must go, the king is sending out parties to look for you in the morning, please be gone by then. And Elena, she gave me something that I was told to give you” The princess said in Eyllwe. And handed her a box. It was small but it was heavy. The princess unlocked the door and left. She was not Aelin, not the princess that was going to save the world right now, she was a 19 year old girl that was lost. That can’t fight anymore, that got herself and was cornered it was a matter of time before she was killed. She opened the box and saw a later and a dagger. 

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, I know you hate that name. I know you run. I saw who you were when you first moved into the castle. Please you might not trust me, you might think I’m making you work for something that I want, but I want you to save them. I love my kingdom, and all of the other ones too, and can not stand to see them like this. At war. You want to know about how magic was wiped out, then you will know. The king sealed it off, the tower, it’s what's holding back your magic. There are more things at play here then you think, but you need to fight. You're smart so you will figure out all the players, but for now, please fight, and free magic.   
Elena’s letter was sweet, and Celaena knew now what she needed to do, but how? She didn’t have a cule. The tower. What tower? She thought, then she looked at the dagger she gave, there were two pictures, one of a clock and one of the eye of Orynth. She remembers that amulet, she lost it that night when Ben found her. Her mother told her the amulet protected it’s princess. And she thought that it was because of the amulet that she was alive, and that this was a cule telling her to find it. And she knew where to start looking. But the clock? Why a clock? Clock… Tower… Clocktower. That was where she first saw the wyrdmarks, and that was where magic had been locked up. She knew it now. She needed to get her amulet back and destroy the clock tower, and fast.


	2. Her story

She knew she didn’t have long, not long at all. She was being hunted down, by the king, and maybe Arobynn. She knew he would go back to the keep where the amulet was, he knew now that it was hers. And why she had it. He might have even figured out why she had it, and how she lived. She knew she wouldn’t be able to return, at least for a long time. So she would do everything she could, she didn’t know if anyone other than Nehemia was on her side, but she hoped at last Ansel was. She was taking a risk by having her deal with the tower, but she needed to leave. She left Ansel a note, and added something for Nehemia in the marks, telling the princess where she was going. After what Nehemia said she knew that she couldn’t stop now. She was alive, and pushed though so much to be alive right now, she could push a little harder and a little longer. As soon as the letter was dropped off she went straight to the keep. She had a plan, but she needed that amulet, it would help her so knew it. She had no clue where it was but that it was in Arobynn’s office. Lucky for her it seemed that no one was at the keep at all. So she was able to use the door to get in. She could have scaled the wall, just to be safe no one saw her, but she didn’t want anyone seeing her at all. Better she get in a fight inside the keep then outside. Nothing there had changed. Once she entered his office she saw that the rug was new, but other than that she knew the layout. Celaena had no idea how long she had, but she needed to get the necklace and get out. The sooner the better. She looked everywhere before she finally found something. She found a box, a locked box. Of course he would lock it. She looked around in case there was somewhere else it could be, nothing. That box was what she was looking for. It was a small box, small enough that she could run with it, and hide it. So that’s what she did. She was about to leave through the window, but then heard someone shouting down there. The guards, Arobynn sent guards. The only other way out was the back. She didn’t hear anyone else in the keep so she took a chance and ran down the stairs. On her way out she heard someone, Sam. He was somewhere. Unsure whose side he was on she didn’t stop, she kept herself hidden. Celaena wanted to believe that he was on her side, but he was still with Arobynn, and she didn’t know. She hadn’t seen him in so long that she wasn’t sure if he’d changed. Sure she was with him for the past three weeks, but they never had time alone to talk about really anything. She was already taking so many risks that she didn’t stop, she wasn’t going to get herself killed. No, she wouldn’t die, she would get out of here, and train and then come back. She would fight. When she was ready. And when she had magic, and in order for her to use her magic she needed to train. She knew about Maeve, and her kingdom, she knew that her mom never let Maeve meet her. Celaena knew there was a reason, but she had no other ideas.   
Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. Celaena Sardothien was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.   
“She can’t be,” Dorian said. Chaol, Dorian, Ansel, Nehemia, and Ilias were all in her room. The king and Arobynn were coming up with a plan to have her killed.   
“It makes sense,” Chaol said. “Everytime the king was near she would look away. Never made eye contact. I never questioned it. I always thought that she was afraid of him. But now, knowing who she is.” Chaol said. Aelin’s had blond hair, and fair skin. Nothing too rare, but her eyes. The Ashryver eyes. Eyes that everyone in the room had looked into and thought nothing of.   
“She’s just left,” Sam said, coming into the room.   
“Can we follow her?” Ansel asked, she had just gotten the letter that the lost princess had left in her room. She would help her, she owed her life to her. But she didn’t have anything to blow up a tower here.   
“We can,” Nehemia said. “We go now. And don't think we'll be back anytime soon.” She said getting up.   
“How do you know where she's going?” Sam asked.   
“Note” the Eyllwe princess said.   
“Then let's get going,” Sam said.   
“She needs me here” Ansel said.   
“Oh, right. We can always come back with her to destroy that thing” Ilias said. He had spoken little, but he did still speak. Ansel nodded and went to grab a few of Celaena weapons and clothes. Sam, Ilia’s, Ansel and Sam were getting ready to leave.   
“You want to come?” Ansel asked the two boys.   
“She’s my enemy,” Dorian said.   
“Is she?” Nehemia asked. “If she is then so am I and so is Ansel.” she pointed out.   
“How is she not dead?” the prince asked.   
“Lets go. She would have already left by now.” Sam said.   
“We’ll come with you,” Chaol said. And he pulled Dorian with him. He was loyal to the king, but he also wanted to help Celaena/Aelin. They went to the docks and took a ship and headed for Wendlyn. 

Celaena got to Wendlyn, and she felt her powers. She felt the fire she used to feel as a child. And she could feel the urge to try, to experiment. But she needed to get somewhere safe first. Somewhere she could train and not risk being seen. 

Rowan Whitethorn was given an order and he would complete it. Bring Aelin Ashryver Galathynius to his queen. It didn’t take him long to find someone that looked very much like what his queen told him the princess should look like. She was alone and didn’t seem to have the spirit that he thought she would. She sat down away from the city and started to cry. Rowan didn’t know why, but he just stayed away and watched. She was wearing all black, her hood was up but Rowan could see her bright blond hair. She had a bag with her, it was small but it seemed full. He couldn’t fully make out how many weapons she had on her, but from his best guess she had at most 13 and at least 8-9. But Rowan never moved, he was sitting in a tree in his form and just watched her. 

Celaena was crying. As soon as she sat down she felt tears coming down her face and she didn’t stop them. She hid her face in her hands and hood and cried. It had been so long since she was able to cry. So long since she had been alone, fully alone. No guards watching her every move, no royals or generals in the room waiting for her to mess up. Just alone, with no friends, no family, no one. After a good time of crying her back started to hurt. She stopped leaning on a tree so her scars weren’t digging into anything. She checked her bag. It was small, just something she kept at her apartment, it had gold, a spare outfit, some food, a bottle of water, and an extra dagger. She also put the box with the amulet in it. She needed to break it open and she could but right now she didn’t want to. She reached for the eye of Elena and felt the warm metal against her skin. She let herself relax but then she felt as if someone was watching her. She didn’t know anyone here so she could be looking at a fight from anyone, but she didn’t pull out any weapon. She just sat there, she let herself hear the forest and the river. She felt the wind on her skin, it was cool, but not cold. She was glad as she didn’t have anything other than her cloak to keep her warm. Her suit itself was warm as it was not the best thing. She just sat there and waited to see if the feeling of being watched would go away. But it never did. She stood up and her back was screaming. The scars from the mines hurt, she knew that they were only scars but she   
always felt them on her. And they always hurt. 

Rowan saw her get up, and he got off the tree and changed form.   
“Hello?” She called out. Her voice was gentle, and warm but he heard some hurt and fear in it as well. “Who are you?” she asked as he stepped into her line of sight. She wasn’t in her fae form, and he wondered why. He knew she was only half fae, but she had to know that in her fae form she could see and hear so much better, not to mention run faster and was stronger.   
“That doesn’t matter, princess” He said. She didn’t flinch but he saw her eyes winden.   
“Tell me who you are. And how you know who I am” She said, he voice was firm. And confident.   
“My queen sent me to find you, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.” He said. She didn’t seem to recognize the name, she didn’t react, she didn’t do anything. Her body stayed tense and she was reaching for her sword.   
“Who’s your queen” She asked.   
“She will tell you herself. I am only to bring you to her” He said. She backed up.  
“No. Tell me who your queen is” she said. Her hand rested on her sword.   
“She’s your aunt. Now come.” He said. Taking a step towards her.   
“Meave.” She said. 

Celaena looked the male up and down, and noted his build, and his ears. He was fae. Meave knew she was here. Celaena had no idea how, but she didn’t care.   
“I’m not here to see her,” She said.   
“Well she wants to meet you.” The male said.   
“You can tell her that I don’t want to meet her.” She said. She no longer had her and by her sword, she knew that this man was fae. And he worked for Maeve so she stood no chance if she were to fight him.   
“You have no choice.” He said.   
“I do. She is not my queen. I don’t have to listen to her” She said. The male didn’t move. “If she wants to meet me, she can walk her ass over here herself.”   
“Or I can drag you to her” He said, taking a step towards her.   
“Who are you?” She asked.   
“Rowan,” he said. He was close, he could take her. And she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, as he was bigger and clearly stronger than her.   
“Stop. Why does Meave want to see me?” She asked as she backed away from Rowan.   
“That’s none of my business” He said as the wind blew her over and knocked her out. 

Rowan picked up the princess and took her things. He knew he couldn’t shift and that meant a long journey back. He knew that she would wake up sooner rather than later. So he got as far away from where she was before as he could. And then waited for her to wake up. It took longer than he thought. But she did wake up, and as soon as he saw her eyes open she was on her feet.   
“You bastard.” She said.   
“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. Lets go now” Rowan said, tossing her the bag.   
“Where?” She asked  
“To Mistward” He said. He thought she would put up more of a fuss but she seemed to give in. 

Celaena didn’t want to go see her aunt. But she knew that there was no way of getting out of this one. So she walked. She was thinking of Nehemia, and Ansel, were they still in the castle, was Ansel or Nehemia making a plan to blow up the clock tower? What about the boys? She knew that Dorian and Chaol most likely hated her, but she didn’t really care. But what about Sam and Ilias? Whose side were they on? Did the king ask Ilias to have the silent assassin’s help him track her down? Did anyone leave? Did Sam hate her? Did Arobynn send him out to kill her? Are they all still in the glass castle? Has Arobynn noticed the missing amulet? When should you break open the box? She could do it now, then Maeve couldn’t get to it. She was thinking of every possibility that when Rowan stopped she didn’t notice and ran into him.   
“We’re stopping here until dawn,” He said. She said nothing as she sat down and pulled out the box and looked at it. Should she? She would have to wear it, but she already had the eye of Elena on. She could wear both, but would that be a smart idea? It would be better than handing the amulet right to her aunt. But she made no move to break the box open. She just sat there looking at it.

Once they were at Wendlyn they saw a male carrying Celaena, he had blond hair and was covered in muscle. And Celaena was just hanging limp in his arms. They were about the attack before Sam noticed something.   
“Fae,” He said. And everyone stopped and looked, he did indeed have fae ears. Shit.   
“We follow until they get to where he’s taking her.” Ansel said. Everyone nodded and followed. 

Rowan sat down across from Aelin, she was just staring at a box she had. It was locked and she was just looking at it. He wondered what was in it, he didn’t want to ask but he did.   
“What’s in there?” She just looked at him.   
“Family heirloom” She said, and went back to looking at it.   
“Then why keep it in a box?”   
“It was taken from me.” she said.   
“But you have it now,” He said. He knew that she could burn the box and get whatever was inside but she didn’t. “Why not open it?”   
“I don’t know”   
“Just burn the box” he stated and she looked at him.   
“I can't,” she said.   
“Yes you can,” he said.   
“I’ve never used my powers,” she said. Her voice was small. They stayed quiet and he looked at her while she looked at the box. She was thin, very thin. Like she hadn’t eaten in weeks.   
“How?” He asked. He knew she was around 18, maybe even 19. So how could she never have used her powers?  
“A story I don’t want to tell you,” she said. Dawn wasn’t far off now in an hour or so.   
“Then at least tell me Aelin, why are you here?”   
“Don’t call me that.” she said.   
“Why not, Aelin? It’s your name”   
“No. Not anymore” she said. Rowan just looked at her. This girl never used her powers and claims that doesn’t go by Aelin. Her name. He knew that she grew up alone for the most part, as her parents had been killed, and he doubted that she had any other family close by. But Rowan didn’t know what had actually happened to her. Or how she grew up. Once it was dawn they kept moving and no one said anything on the way there. 

She knew that they had to be near Mistward so she stopped. Rowan stopped and turned to look at her. She looked at the box and broke it open and out on the amulet. She made sure that Rowan couldn’t see the amulet, all he knew was that she had a family necklace on. She felt it and the eye on her skin, one cool and one warm. 

(everything stays the same as it does in the story, with training. Only here Celaena learns faster, and nothing happens with Dorian as he is also in Wendlyn. Nehemia, Sam, Ansel, Ilias, Chaol, and Dorian stay in Wendlyn, just near the dock, Dorian learns about his magic, and Nehemia helps him a bit with it. And wait for Celaena.)  
|Celaena and Rowan are at the docks and Celaena is getting ready to leave. 

“I’m going with you,” Rowan said.   
“Why? You're needed here.” Celaena said.   
“I’m blood bonded to you, and you carranam. I’m going with you” He said and Celaena didn’t feel like fighting so she let him. They both went to each of their cabins on the boat. Celaena pulled out the two necklaces she wore, she knew now why the amulet was so special. She found out about what had to be done, but the rest of the cules are back in the castle. Back in Elena’s tomb. The door opened and Celaena pulled out her sword until she saw who had walked in.  
“Lower your sword Elentiya,” Nehemia said.   
“Who’s the man?” Ansel asked.   
“Rowan,” Celaena said. “Why are you guys here?”   
“We followed you,” Chaol said. Everyone sat down and told Celaena their side of the story. Celaena wasn’t sure whether to be mad that they stayed at the castle where they could have gotten things done, or if she was happy they followed, they also told her about the fact the Dorian had magic. She told them about the training and her powers and the keys.   
“It’s a good thing that we followed you then,” Sam said.   
“What do we do now? We need to find two more keys, and destroy that clock tower” Ansel said.   
“We can think of that later. You have a story to tell us, and not just the one of your training, but of your life. I was told of it as a young girl, but I want to hear it from the princess herself” Nehemia said.   
“That's a story I would also like to hear” Rowan said standing by the door.   
“Everyone, this is prince Rowan Whitethorn, my carranam.” She said, “And Rowan this prince Dorian, princess Nehemia, prince Ilias, queen Ansel, captain Chaol Westfall, and Sam Cortland” Se said pointing to them in turn.   
“Looks like your fancy taste and high standards apply to your friends too” he said.   
“Now, tell us your story,” Nehemia said.   
“Where should I start? Everyone knows something different” she said  
“Then tell us what the truth is starting at the start” Dorian said.   
“Once upon a time, there was a girl that loved her people and her kingdom. She was half fae, and her heart was wildfire. She was set to rule over this great kingdom of hers, she worked hard everyday and was happy and safe. One night she went to sleep with her parents and when she woke up she was covered head to toe in their blood. She was alive but her parents weren’t and so she ran, she ran until she fell, she ran because someone gave her the chance to. She fell into a river and was saved, by a man named Ben. After that she never used her name again, she changed herself. She changed to fit into this new world, one where if she messed up or took one step out of line she would die. She was made into a weapon, a weapon that her master used. She was never happy, never free. And that was all she wanted. She went on many adventures, she traveled and killed, she was a pawn in a game and couldn’t get out of the game. Every move was planned, every misstep was punished. And when she made a misstep that was unforgettable she was punished, she was sent away, sent to learn more, to grow stronger and more dangerous, sent away from all she knew, all she had left. She fought to stay alive, she fought to keep her freedom, until she couldn’t. Until she was turned in and sent to the mines, where she was lost and had nothing. She had lost it all. She let them wip her, she let them shout at her, she let them use her. But one day she snapped, she tried to run, and she almost did it, she was so so close to everything she ever wanted. Her freedom. But then she was caught, she should have died, she should have been killed, but she wasn’t. She lived and was let out, only to something she never asked for. Now she was to fight for her freedom, but even if she won she knew she would never win, as she had realized that whatever she did she was still a pawn in someone else's game. She knew that she would win, and she did, she would be used as the weapon that she was. Everyday she trained and fought, and made it, she was four years away from freedom. She had friends and was able to open up, but this time she was wiser, and never opened up all the way, never showed what lay beneath. She was able to hide who, she was, and what, she was. That day in the mine, that she snapped was the day she remembered that she had to fight. She was the princess that the slaves in the mines would there hope into, she was the princess that others looked to, she was people's hope for change and she knew she had wasted enough of her life hiding. And when she was so close to the one she knew people wanted her to kill she messed up. She tripped, and stopped fighting for a second let her guard down and her world changed, she fell. She tripped because she was tired of fighting, because the world had been trying for so long to trip her, and she let it. She lost her hope, and the world was close to losing theirs.” Celaena said. “Her fight was not over, and never will be as she only knows one thing and that’s how to get up after being knocked down, as her story started in a kingdom that she once loved and now was gone and it shall end with her in the kingdom once again” She finished.   
“I feel your still skipping over some part of what happened” Ansel said  
“Unless you want to hear about how Arobynn liked to train us, or every punishment I was given, or every person out there that owes their life to me, or how annoying some of the champions were, or how it feels to be poisoned almost every year of your life, or everything about how I was forced to shift, or about every detail of my kingdom, or the amount of pain the mines caused, or about how I got every scar on my body. That is it” Celaena said.  
“You’ve had one sad and painfull life” Ansel said.   
“Other’s have had worse,” She said.  
They were back, and she was ready this time. She had no magic, but she would live as she had for years. They stayed on the ship for a few days and made a plan. They needed to break that tower. So Chaol, Dorian and Ansel went to do so, next was killing the king of assassin’s, Sam and Rowan were to kill Arobynn, Nehemia and Ilias sent word to everyone they knew and a few Celaena knew, and Celaena was to figure out the rest of the keys. And they would all meet at her apartment.   
“We have one try, be careful, and good luck” Dorian said and everyone spilt. Nehemia and Ilias went to send the letters out, Sam and Rowan went to the keep, and Dorian, Celaena, Chaol and Ansel all went to the glass castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else has a title and then there's Sam. Queen, princess, prince, captain. Just something I noticed while writing.


	3. we did it

“We go in and we get out, no stopping.” Celaena said. Dorian, Chaol and Ansel all nodded and they split. Celaena went to the tunnels, and the three all went to blow up that tower. It was hard, they couldn’t be caught. And there were guards everywhere. Celaena was lucky, no one that she knew of knew about the tunnels, but that also meant that the other three couldn’t use them. If there was even a tunnel to the clock tower. Celaena was able to get into her room and into the tomb easy enough, what she forgot was light. She didn’t have a light source, and she could hear guards right outside her room, if not in her room, so going into there to find one was out of the question. She knew her way well enough, but she didn’t want to risk missing something. She was looking for something that she had no idea what it was. 

For Chaol, Dorian and Ansel it was hard to get to the tower. They got everything they needed to blow it up, but getting inside to place the explosives was hard. There were guards everywhere. They went to the tower, but it was filled with guards.   
“Boys go set up everything” Ansel said as she pulled out her sword. Ansel kept the guards off Chaol and Dorian. Once Chaol was done, he went to help Ansel. Once everything was done they stood in a tower filled with dead guards. Chaol looked around and was frozen, he killed them, not all but most of them.   
“Let's get out of here,” Dorian called as Ansel set off the timer. Dorian dragged Chaol out of the tower, and the three all made their way to Celaena’s apartment. 

Ilias and Nehemia just sent out the letters when they saw Sam and Rowan running to the apartment.   
“You done?” Sam asked, the princess nodded and followed. Once they were in there they made themselves at home.   
“Who picked this place?” Nehemia asked Sam.  
“Celaena, she was able to pay off what she owed easily, and the paid off mine, and we moved in here.” Sam said. Not too long after Chaol, Dorian and Ansel ran in.   
“The tower will be gone in a minute.” Ansel said.   
“Where's Celaena?” Sam asked.   
“We thought she would be here by now?” Dorian said and they all ran onto the roof and looked at the glass castle. 

Celaena found the riddle, and was on her way out, when she heard something. She was alone, or so she thought. She looked behind her and saw this creature, it seemed to be made out of shadows, she pulled out a sword but the creature didn’t seem fazed. It just came closer and… BOOM. The clock tower exploded. Celaena felt her magic in her vines. She increased her sword in flames right as the creature attacked. She stabbed it’s arm, nothing. Stabbed it’s leg, nothing. Stabbed where she thought it’s heart would be, blood. She stabbed it’s head, more blood. Black blood covered her, as she continued to stab this thing. And it kept fighting back, Celaena was jumping and running, and ducking as this monster tried to grab her. Celaena was out of breath when it was dead, she was also covered head to toe in black blood, the smell alone was too much, and with it soaking her hair, under her nails, all over her skin Celaena was close to losing it. She ran out of the castle as fast as she could, guards saw her as she left. They tried shooting her, as she ran, she ran not to her apartment but to the assassin’s keep. She ran there because it was somewhere she could use the building to her advantage and was not where everyone else was. 

They didn’t see Celaena, but they did see the clock tower blow up, they saw the guards rushing over there, and they saw guards rush out of the castle and into the city.   
“It looks like their following someone,” Nehemia said.   
“They could be looking for the people that blew up that tower,” Dorian said.   
“What if Celaena was caught?” Chaol asked. “That could be who their following”   
“But they're going to the keep…” Sam pointed out.   
“Celaena knows better than to go there, and right now… their reading Arobynn’s will” Ansel said. “That bitch really is going to hear his will!” They all stayed on the roof and just looked at the assassin’s keep. 

Celaena was running, dripping blood wherever she went. The gates were open and she ran in, no one was there, at least in the main room. She attacked the guards, and they attacked her back. She was almost done, and ready to leave when she heard, people coming. She looked over readying herself for another fight.   
“Well hello Celaena” Lysandra said.   
“You know Sam Cortland?” A man behind her asked.   
“She does,” Lysandra answered.   
“Good, because Arobynn died, and his will was left to him.” The man said handing her a sheet of paper, Celaena read it and sure enough, on Arobynn’s will, everything important was given to Sam.   
“Thank you. I will tell him” She said and was about to run, until Lysandra stepped in front of her.   
“Take me with you, this is too much” The girl said. Celaena was about to say no, but Lysandra was a really good fighter, and the more people the better, so Celaena nodded.   
“Then run and follow me” She said, and she and Lysandra took off. She led her to the apartment. 

“Your back, what the hell happened?!” Ansel yelled. Looking Celaena up and down. “And you have a friend”   
“We are far from friends,” Celaena said. “Sam, Arobynn will” Sam read the paper and looked back at her  
“You really went back there for this?” Sam asked  
“No, but can I at least get cleaned off?” Celaena asked   
“You never answered my question, what the hell happened?! who/what bleeds black blood?” Ansel asked again.   
“Something that I never want to see again, and hope is dead” Celaena said dropping her weapons. No one stopped her as she walked into her bathroom to change. 

(Everyone finds out that Lysandra is a shapeshifter,)

“What do we do now?” Chaol asked.   
“Why don’t you kill the king, make Dorian the next king, and boom everything is fixed” Ansel said, waving her hand around.   
“That could actually work,” Lysandra mused.   
“I meant that as a joke,” Ansel said.   
“But it could work.” Sam said looking at Celaena.  
“The king is in charge of really everything.” Chaol said. “If you were king, then you could call off the attacks on Ellywe, and release Terrasen.” He said looking at Dorian  
“And all would be fixed, with one last death” Dorian said.   
“What about Meave?” Rowan asked “She has an army, and you know about the keys, freeing magic is only the beginning.”  
“How many keys do we have?” Sam asked.   
“Two, the one the king has, and the amulet.” Celaena says pulling out a black stone from her suit.  
“How are they the keys? That's a rock and the other is just an heirloom” Chaol said.  
“I was given the amulet, to protect me. And it must have done so that night. It would make sense that some sort of magic is in it. I found what I was looking for in my room too.   
By the valg, three were made.  
Of the Gate-Stone of the Wyrd  
Obsidian the gods forbade  
And stone they greatly feared  
In grief, he hid one in the crown  
Of her he loved so well  
To keep with her, where she laid down  
Inside the starry cell  
The second one was hidden  
In a mountain made of fire  
Where all men were forbidden  
Despite their great desires  
Where the third lies  
Will never be told  
By voice or tongue  
Or sum of gold.  
The first one was hidden in Elena’s crown, the second key someone must already have- something just tells me someone has it- and the third we have” Celaena said pulling out the amulet.   
“We don’t know anything other than the first one of sure,” Nehemia said.  
“You’ve never heard of these?”   
“No. I know about the marks but not this”   
“Who has the second one then?” Ansel asked  
“Let kill the king first, it'll be easier if we have an army, and maybe the king knows something” Ilias says  
“Who's going?” Ansel asked  
“Dorian, Chaol, Celaena, they go” Rowan said “Dorian has to be there, Chaol should be there, and you're the only one that knows what to look for, and they should need help” Rowan said. The three looked at each other.   
“Lets go now” Celaena said getting up.   
“I can’t do this,” Dorian and Chaol both said.   
“Then I’m going alone” She said and left. “ I’m in no mood to fight with you, or waste any time” 

Celaena didn’t want to go alone, but she didn’t have time to waste. She got to the palace and made it into the throne room.

“How nice of you to walk freely into your death” the king said.  
“Where is it?” she asked  
“Where is what?”   
“The second key.” She said.   
“With a friend, or an enemy. Depends on who you are. Me friend. You enemy” He said.   
“And that would be…”   
“Erawan,” the king says. Before anyone else could say anything Celaena pulls a dagger out of nowhere and hits him in the heart and leaves. She goes to free her kingdom and save Nehemias.

“You guys should get some sleep,” Rowan says. Celaena still wasn’t back, but it was almost midnight, and most of the people in the room were humans, with no magic to lean on should something happen.   
“I’m not sleeping until she comes back,” Sam said. Nehemia, Ilias, Ansel and Lysandra all went to sleep in the bedrooms, but Rowan, Sam, Chaol, and Dorian all stayed. They waited, Chaol and Sam did end up falling asleep, but stayed in the main room. Dorian and Rowan stayed up. Dorian passed out, and Rowan was left awake. Celaena came in and pulled Rowan to the roof.   
“What happened? It’s almost 4am” He said  
“The king is dead, Dorian -should he want to be- is now king, my kingdom is free, and all attacks are called off. Now the queen is waiting for her son to say if he wants to be king, or will his younger brother be called back home to claim the title. Dorian has 3 days to get back there. Nehemia is safe to leave, all attacks on Ellywe are off. Chaol is still captain of the guards, the wastes are safe so Ansel can leave whenever. Ilias is also free to leave. I need to get back to my kingdom, and find the second key” She said.   
“Wake them up,” Rowan said.   
“I need to leave now.” She said.  
“Why? No one is hunting you now”   
“Wrong, Erawan is alive, and hunting me. I will not have a queen, princess, and three princess near me when he comes. You and Sam can stay with whoever, but not me. I’m not risking your lives anymore” She said   
“Why do you think we’re here? Royals should risk their lives. That's the job of a king or queen.”  
“I want them all to live to be a queen or king,” Celaena said.   
“Then me, Sam and Lysandra are going with you.” He said  
“No, it’s time you all live your own lives. Away from your masters” She said “I’m freeing you of your blood bond”   
“And with my freedom I chose to help you”   
“You have no reason to. You can do whatever you want, I have everything I need now.”  
“And once you have the key, what will you do? Maeve will find you and kill you for the keys.”   
“I’ll put them back where they belong”   
“How?”   
“Three keys, one holder, will put them back. As Brandon's heir it’s my responsibility to put them back.”  
“Do you even know how? Or what will happen when you do?”   
“No, but when have I ever known what I’m doing. Now go black and tell them.” She said as she turned away from him.   
“They might just all go find you and kill you for leaving them”   
“No they won’t.”   
“Your boyfriend will be crushed”   
“I know”   
“Your friends…”  
“Enough. I know. Now I need to leave” She said  
“Fine. Goodbye Aelin” Rowan said  
“Goodbye Rowan” She said and was out of sight. 

One year later. (Ilias, Ansel, Nehemia all went back to their kingdoms. Dorian now rules, Chaol helps him. Yrene is now the royal healer Celaena recommended her in the letter she sent out. Ansel and Manon each rule a part of the wastes. Sam, Lysandra and Rowan both stayed with Dorian)

“You know what I was talking about last week?” Rowan asked Chaol.  
“About going back to Celaena? Yes”   
“I’m leaving tomorrow, she was last spotted with her cousin in her castle.” He said. Almost everyone had bitter feelings at Celaena for leaving them. She was now ruling, and was a heart queen. She tried twice over the year to find Erawan, but failed every time. All the rulers know about him, no one knows what he looks like. And he hasn’t attacked, everyone has plans in place should he, but no one knows if he will. Chaol and Dorian think that Celaena just used him as an excuse to leave them. But no one knows for sure. Celaena never sends any letters to anyeon, even Sam or Ansel or Nehemia.   
“That's fine. I don’t know why you want to find her, but sure” Chaol said. Chaol and Rowan got along fine, but never were really ever considered friends.   
“You can tell the king.” The fae said standing up. 

Celaena was alone, she had a kingdom, and her cousin. But knowing that Erawan is out there and still hasn’t attacked, makes her on edge. She went out looking for him, twice, but never found anything. She kept both keys on her at all times, and sleeps with her suit on and a dagger. Even in the day she has her suit under her gowns. She never wrote to anyone now. She wrote one letter to Dorian when she knew that Yrene Towers was in the castle. She had Nehemia send a letter to her a year ago asking her to go to the castle. Celaena hasn’t seen Yrene since that spring, but the girl was known as a increible healer, and Celaena wanted Adarlan to be safe. She was planning to go look one more time for Erawan in a few weeks, but this time she would not be going for a few days, this time she was going to go until she was dead, or she was done her mission. And she would go to her ‘aunt’ first, Celaena knew that he was hiding there, but she never had the time to go that far and that time she did she had to come back within a day of getting there. And she also had guards with her. This time she would go alone. Aedion and Ren would rule and keep everything in order until she was back, or she was found dead.


End file.
